The Escape
by mistamoe
Summary: Mr. Potato Head and Slinky wanted to ride RC but, they argued over him and Woody and Slinky got in some trouble, so Slinky has to save them.


**The Escape**

By Carter

"Oh is she beautiful" Woody thought as he gazed at Little Bo Peep as she stood by the window, her hair blowing in the wind. Mr. Potato Head and Slinky yelling and arguing interrupted Woody's thoughts.

"Slinky back off! I wanna ride RC first!" Mr. Potato head roars.

"You already rode him this morning, its my turn now!" Slinky yells back.

"So what! I was here first and I called him" Mr. Potato head says back.

"Alright fine, lets settle this in a fair way, lets let RC decide who should be able to ride him" Mr. Potato head says in a confident voice. RC slowly moves over and nudges Mr. Potato head with his front tire.

"YES! Haha, I knew he would pick me" Mr. Potato head says while he hops onto RC.

"Now just take the remote control, and drive me around the room for a little bit" Potato head hands Slinky the controller. Slinky grabs the controller, he is furious, he knew it was his turn, but Mr. Stupid Head always has to have his way. He suddenly has a mean grin on his face. Slinky floors the gas, the car races off like a lightning bolt.

"AHHHH! Slinky what are you doing!?" Mr. Potato head yelps as he is clutching to RC, trying not to slide off the back of the car. Slinky spots a open window on the other side of the room, he chuckles to himself and steers the car toward it. Potato Head is too scared to look. Little Bo Peep is sitting by the window, minding her own business, when she hears the roaring engine of RC coming at her fast, she doesn't know what to do. Woody, still gazing and drooling, snaps back to reality and realizes what is happening.

"Nooooooo!!" Woody dives in the way and pushes Little Bo Peep out of the way, he lies there on the ground right in front of the window. Slinky sees all of this and slams on the breaks, Mr. Potato head gets launched of the front of RC, he soars through the air and hits Woody. They both start rolling and fall out the window into the bushes below. Little Bo Peep gasps.

"Slinky look what you've done!" she says.

" I… I'm sorry, I didn't try to take it this far, I was just trying to have some fun" Slinky says, ashamed of himself.

Woody wakes up a couple hours later. He sits up, rubbing his huge lump on his head.

"Ouch" He says.

He looks over to Mr. Potato Head, he's still unconscious. Woody tries to stand, but his legs are too weak from the fall. Finally Mr. Potato head gets up, he's lost a couple limbs on the way down but he is ok. They both sit up.

"What happened?" Mr. Potato Head asks in a groggy voice.

"You and Slinky just had to fight over RC didn't you! Now we're outside and there is now way we can get back in, do you know how dangerous it is out here for a toy!? Woody screams.

"Sorry, Potato head says with his head down, there's nothing to do in there, we all just kind of sit around, I wanted to find something to do and riding RC was something I could do if I fought for it, but Slinky got mad.

They sit in silence for a while.

A couple of hours later Woody's legs feel better and he can walk. Woody and Mr. Potato head decide they want to walk around to the back of the house to try to get in there.

"Hey, do you think we're ever going to get back?" Mr. Potato Head asks, afraid of the answer.

"Of course we will Potato Head, it'll just be a matter of time" Woody says back, not actually sure of his answer. They walk side by side, before they know it they had walked over a pile of dead leaves and fell into a dark hole.

"AHHH!!" Mr. Potato Head says as falls into the hole.

They both sit in the hole, looking up into the sky. The sky is covered by the large dark head of the neighbor boy… Sid! Sid is the meanest, nastiest kid on the block, he tortures toys and makes experiments on them, he has a set of dark evil eyes, black hair, and always has a mean facial expression.

"Oh no", Potato Head says, "this is really bad".

Sid's hand reaches in and picks up both of the toys, they squirm in his hand.

"Hey! Stop moving around you stupid toys!" Sid yells. He hits them both over the head and they are knocked out cold.

Woody and Mr. Potato head wake up in a dark room, Woody tries to itch his head, but realizes that his arms and legs are tied down, he starts to panic. Mr. Potato Head isn't tied down anywhere, Sid just took out all of his arms and legs so he can't do anything.

Meanwhile, back at home, Slinky, Bo Peep, and RC are worried. Slinky is sitting in a corner, and all of the sudden he has an idea. He walks over to Bo Peep and hands her RC's controller.

" RC get over here I have an idea" Slinky says. He hooks his tail around the back of RC, and sits right in front of the window. "RC when I tell you, let go of my tail, Bo Peep, hit the gas!" The car flies off in the opposite direction. Slinky's head is staying by the window while the rest of his body is getting stretched out from RC.

"Now RC! Now!" Slinky yells. RC lets go of Slinky's tail and his body comes flying toward Slinky.

"3...2...1.. Liftoff!" Slinky says as his body is catapulted and he is soaring through the air heading directly for Sid's roof. THUD! He landed directly where he wanted, now he has a chance of saving them from Sid.

Back at Sid's, Woody and Potato Head are still tied up. Sid walks up and shines a bright light in both of their eyes, he mumbles words to himself they can't make out. Sid walks away.

"Potato Head! Do you realize what he is going to do to us!? "He is going to do experiments on us, we gotta get out o here man!" Woody says.

Slinky crawls over to a window on the roof, he looks in it and gasps. Slinky can see Woody and Mr. Potato Head sitting down there all tied up. He knocks on the window. Woody slowly looks up.

"Oh my gosh! Potato Head look! Slinky is here to save us." Woody says with joy. Slinky mouths the words watch out. Then Slinky hits the window and the glass breaks and falls and shatters everywhere, he hangs onto with his feet and dives in, his body stretching down. Woody grabs onto Slinky.

"Untie me Slinky" He says. Woody gets untied and grabs Potato Head.

"Let's get outta here" Potato Head says. Slinky shoots back up while holding onto Woody and Mr. Potato head and they get back home safe.


End file.
